zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Voot Runner
The Voot Runner, known also as the Voot Cruiser, is the most out-of-date known Irken vehicle, presumably rendered obsolete by the Spittle Runner. This was the (possibly stolen) spacecraft Zim used regularly, from traveling on a six-month-long journey from Conventia to Earth, and is his primary mode of transportation throughout the series. Description 's Voot Cruiser.]] By human standards, the Voot Cruiser is an extremely fast craft, capable of entering and exiting their solar system in mere minutes. In terms of color, the Voot is very similar to many Irken craft in that it seems to be composed of various shades of red or purple. 's Voot Cruiser.]] In terms of propulsion, the Voot runs on an unknown fuel directed primarily through two rear nozzles on each side, directly under the utility pods. Through these nozzles, metal legs are also able to be deployed in the rare occasion the Voot needs them, such as when Zim is choosing a disguise ("The Nightmare Begins"). One may also notice that there are two similar, smaller nozzles on the front, which have many uses, and possibly many more unseen. For example, the two 'headlights' as some call them are capable of firing lasers or blasts of energy. The Cruiser also has no visible seat belts (or at least ones that Zim utilizes), making injuries from crashes a near certainty. It was revealed in "Planet Jackers" that the Voot contains a radio for Zim to speak with people outside of his ship. In the same episode, Zim reveals that the ship contains a Gee-Force compensator to compensate for the gee-forces generated by maneuvering at high speeds. The back of the ship also contains a hatch for cargo, with an Irken insignia emblazoned on the rounded door/ramp. The ship also has an on-board computer installed that is capable of speech and responds to verbal commands. However, it can be rather slow when it comes to executing said commands: In "Attack of the Saucer Morons," Zim frantically tried to eject as his Voot Runner was plummeting from the sky, and it only initiated the command after the ship crashed. On at least one occasion, the Voot Runner was shown to be easily incapacitated by a bee striking the windshield; this hints that since Irken Technology has not come across wildlife on Earth, it may be susceptible to certain animals. Tak's ship revealed In the second issue of the comic series that Zim's ship is made from garbage and "farts" in order to travel. Although it was likely a cruel joke, Zim stated in a later issue that his ship was made mostly from garbage parts, and that he doesn't actually know how it functions in spite of this, so it seems her remark was at least partially true. Alternate Models A different-looking Voot was used in the second half of "Hamstergeddon," after Ultra-Peepi caused the first Voot to crash. It's notable for carrying a special cargo around, which turned out to be thrusters that would later be instrumental in neutralizing Ultra-Peepi. In the comics, the purple flame-like emissions that trail behind the Voot as it flies are depicted as a solid green trail that appears temporarily when the ship is flying at high speeds. Weapons Systems The weapons systems on the Voot Cruiser were only used in "Tak: The Hideous New Girl" and "Hamstergeddon". In the former, Zim flew out into space, pursuing Tak who oddly was making little use of her ship's weapons. In the latter, Zim goaded Peepi with two orbs, possibly balls of plasma or some kind of charged particles, fired from the cannons. Other Functions *As shown in "The Nightmare Begins", the Voot can also reconfigure into a disguise machine, although it cannot handle anything past very simple disguises; otherwise, it distorts them horribly. *The hemispherical pods on the sides of the ship can detach and can be used as cutting tools, as seen in "Planet Jackers." *Other abilities of the craft also include, as seen in "GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff", a tractor beam emitter and a hatch on the bottom that projects a beam that seems to negate gravity. This beam seems to be able to pull objects (such as cows) up towards the Voot, and is very likely inspired by the old idea that aliens abduct cows. This same beam was also used to lower Zim to aforementioned cows. *In Issue 10 of the comics, the Voot is shown to be capable of transforming into a remote-controlled Megazord-like robotic warrior, which Zim uses to hunt the Snarl Beast. *Issue 25 shows that the Voot may have some kind of remote control, as GIR is able to summon it just by calling for it. Facts of Doom *According to Jhonen Vasquez in the commentary for the pilot, he was originally going to call the Voot Cruiser the "Spoot Cruiser" but after he was made aware by Richard Horvitz that "Spoot" was a frequent word in the "Angry Beavers", he promptly changed the name of Zim's ship. *Vasquez also said in the commentary for "Hamstergeddon" that Zim used more of a streamlined version of his normal Voot Cruiser when he tried to lure Ultra-Peepi into his trap. *The fact that Zim had a secondary ship implies that he could have several backups that were never seen in the series. *Unlike other Irken vessels, the Voot Cruiser uses nozzles to be able to fly, this could serve as yet another hint that its an outdated model. Category:Irken Technology Category:Irken Vehicles Category:Ships Category:Military Technology Category:Vehicles Category:Alien Technology Category:Objects Category:Irken Empire